


Way I Feel Right Now, I Swear We'll Never Change

by olistark



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chris takes after his dads, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Diaz, Gay Evan "Buck" Buckley, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried writing this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kid Eddie Diaz, Kid Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Teen Eddie Diaz, Teen Evan "Buck" Buckley, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olistark/pseuds/olistark
Summary: Buck and Eddie are each other's first friend in kindergarten. Things only progress from there
Relationships: Brief Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Way I Feel Right Now, I Swear We'll Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIiTRr4lxZM

Kindergarten:  
"Hi, I'm Bucky," Buck smiles.  
"Edmundo," Eddie returns the grin.  
"Hi, Ed-" Buck looks confused, "Eds," His smile returns.

***

1st Grade:  
"Hey, Bucky," Eddie greets.  
"Eds!" Buck smiles, "It's just Buck now, daddy says Bucky is too childish," He says.  
"But you are a child," Eddie frowns, confused why his father would say that. Buck just shrugs.

***

2nd Grade:  
"Girls are gross," Buck frowns, "They have cooties, everyone says," He's upset that the girl is so close to him.  
"You just think girls are gross 'cause your boyfriend Eddie isn't a girl," The girl taunts. Now Buck is hurt.  
"Eds and I aren't dating, boys can't date boys," Buck explains.  
"Yes, they can! I saw it!" The girl fights back.  
"No, they can't. My dad told me," Buck replies, confusion written on his face.  
"Ask your mom then, your dad seems dumb," The girl shrugs before walking off. Buck thinks she was mean.

***

3rd Grade:  
"Get back in the game, Diaz!" A boy on the soccer field shouts at Eddie, who was looking at Buck, "Stop looking at your boyfriend!" The boy shouts again, getting annoyed.  
"Boyfriend?" Eddie asks, confused by the use of that word.  
"Everyone knows you're dating Evan. It's just annoying when you don't focus on the game," The boy sighs.  
"Buck isn't my boyfriend, I like girls," Eddie shoots back.  
"Whatever, just stop staring at him," The boy goes back to kicking the ball.

***

"What did that boy say to you earlier?" Buck asks, playing soccer at Eddie's house late at night.  
"It was nothing," Eddie tries playing it cool, but the question distracts him so much that he misses the ball and ends up just tripping and falling.  
"Eds!" Buck rushes over.  
"I'm fine," Eddie groans.  
"Are you sure? I can get-" Buck begins to offer.  
"I said I'm fine, Buck. Let's just go inside and sleep," Eddie sighs, standing up before Buck objects.

***

4th Grade:  
Buck hurt. He had gone the entire summer break not talking to Eddie, who had basically cut him off for no reason. What he didn't know was that Eddie hurt. He had to ignore Buck to stop the rumors that they were dating. But he was going to talk to him as soon as summer break was over.  
"Buck," Eddie grins, walking over to Buck. Buck tries ignoring him, tries to hurt him like he had hurt Buck. But this was his best friend, he couldn't ignore him.  
"Hey, Eds," Buck responds, the smile not transferring from one boy's face to the other's like it usually did.  
"How was your break?" Eddie asks, genuinely wanting to know everything.  
"Awful. You ignored me all summer, Eds," Buck replies, obviously extremely hurt. It makes Eddie's heart break.  
"Buck, I'm sorry... but I had to. Everyone thought we were dating," Eddie frowns.  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Buck sighs before walking over to sit down. Eddie is left standing there, shocked by what Buck had just said.

***

5th Grade:  
Eddie is celebrating his birthday with a huge party, all of his family invited. He couldn't be happier, and it was even better that Buck would show up soon.

***

Eddie waited for an hour, each minute decreasing his level of happiness. Buck never showed up. Eddie had spent the hour casually talking to his cousins, not really interested but needing something to do while waiting for Buck.  
"Are you ready for cake, Edmundo?" Eddie's abuela asks, her hand on the boy's head.  
"I don't want cake," Eddie sighed before running up to his room and closing the door. His parents and abuela sighed, knowing that Buck not being there had upset Eddie.

***

Buck is sitting on a swing, slightly swaying, as Eddie walks over.  
"Was this more important than my birthday?" Eddie asks. Buck looks up, his eyes meeting Eddie's.  
"No, I... I wanted to come. But my dad got mad, I don't know why. He was yelling for an hour, but Maddie eventually brought me here. I told her to take me to your house, I said it would be better to show up late instead of not at all. She said dad would just be more angry," Buck frowns. Eddie hated Buck's dad.  
"He just got randomly angry at you?" Eddie asks as he sits on the swing next to Buck. Buck nods.  
"I said I was finishing my card and he said we needed to hurry and we could just buy one on the way. I said I loved you too much to get you a card and that you deserved one that had just been made. And then he got angry," Buck sighs.  
"Buck, he thought you meant the other kind of love. He was mad that you loved me," Eddie explains.  
"Why did that make him angry? You're nice and caring, why would me loving you be bad?" Buck asks. Eddie just shrugs.

***

6th Grade:  
Buck couldn't be happier about starting middle school with his best friend.  
"Eds, we're finally in middle school," Buck grins.  
"It's so awesome! And there's Shannon!" Eddie smiled, running over to the girl. Buck didn't like Shannon, he thought Eddie deserved a better girlfriend. But Eddie was happy, and Buck was happy about that.

***

"Eds, where should we sit?" Buck whispers, holding his tray in the cafeteria. Eddie looks around.  
"There's a spot by Shannon," Eddie points out.  
"That's only one spot..." Buck replies.  
"Maybe one of her friends will move," Eddie shrugs before going to sit next to his girlfriend. Buck is fine with that, he'll just sit on the floor.

***

7th Grade:  
Buck hates Shannon. Eddie hates Shannon. They know they both hate Shannon, they've been talking about it at Eddie's sleepover.  
"I don't like hanging out with her like I do with you," Eddie frowns.  
"And I don't like you hanging out with her and not me," Buck sighs.  
"You sound jealous," Eddie jokes. Buck doesn't laugh.  
"I was," Buck shrugs. Eddie feels his face drain.  
"You were jealous of Shannon?" Eddie asks, shock evident in his tone.  
"Yeah... is that weird?" Buck replies, now nervous that he scared Eddie.  
"No! I just... didn't expect it," Eddie manages to get out. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. How long had Buck known? Did he like Buck back?  
"I didn't try to hide it, Eds," Buck chuckles. Eddie finds himself focusing on Buck now. The way he talks, the way his eyes shine, the way he laughs. He likes his laugh.  
"How can I know if I like you back? I've never kissed a boy, how do I know if I like it?" Eddie asks, his voice giving away his confusion.  
"I've never kissed a boy either. I just know I feel really happy when I see you smile, and when I see you sad I want to hurt whoever made you sad. Do you feel that?" Buck's tone is caring, it's obvious he wants to help Eddie.  
"All the time... Can I kiss you to make sure?" Eddie asks quietly, not wanting to scare Buck. Buck slowly nods. Eddie leans forward, kissing Buck softly. He'd kissed three girls before and never felt anything, but kissing Buck shot off fireworks in his mind. Was he gay and he didn't know it? Buck leans back.  
"I like kissing boys," He grins. Eddie thinks his heart is smiling at that.  
"I like kissing a boy," Eddie replies, moving closer to Buck before they both lay down and go to sleep.

***

8th Grade:  
When Buck walks into his house on the day of their first anniversary with a black eye, Eddie is ready to go to prison for beating up the person that hurt his boyfriend. And he knows exactly who it was.  
"D-Did your dad do this?" Eddie asks quitely, softly brushing over the bruise with his fingertips. Buck nods.  
"I finally told him about us, and-" Buck tears up. Eddie pulls him into a tight hug, rubbing his back softly.  
"Don't worry. He won't hurt you again," Eddie whispers. And he means it. He refuses to let Buck suffer any longer.

***

9th Grade:  
Eddie is laying in bed playing with his boyfriend's hair and he's so grateful he's able to do it. After what happened with Buck's dad, Eddie had called the police. They investigated Buck's parents, eventually placing him into the foster home of Bobby Nash and Athena Grant. Bobby and Athena were much more accepting of the relationship, even offering to pay for the two boys to go on a date at the movies.  
"I can't wait for the movies tonight," Eddie smiles. Buck chuckles.  
"Why? Wouldn't it be better to just lay together all day?" Buck asks.  
"Yes, but if we do I can't buy you all the candy and popcorn you want. Like a real date," Eddie is beaming now.  
"Bobby and Athena are paying," Buck sits up, looking confused.  
"They offered to pay. I thanked them but said I would rather buy you everything," Eddie explains. Buck smiles and kisses Eddie softly.  
"I love you," Buck says. And he means that more than he's ever meant anything. He just hopes it doesn't scare Eddie.  
"I appreciate that, but I love you more," Eddie grins. Buck couldn't be happier.

***

10th Grade:  
Buck couldn't be more upset. After his break up with Eddie over summer break, he had never really recovered from the sadness. What made it worse was that Eddie now had a girlfriend, despite confessing to Buck that he was 100% gay when they first started dating. And just when Buck thought it couldn't get worse, he got paired with Eddie for a science project and was now standing outside his door, waiting to be let in.  
"Hey, Buck..." Eddie mumbles, clearly as nervous as Buck was. Buck just nods, walking inside the familiar house.  
"I was thinking for the project we could focus on why gay guys use girls to get revenge on their ex-boyfriends," Buck says.  
"I'm not using her, I actually like her," Eddie sighs.  
"You told me you were gay. But you also told me you would never let my dad hurt me again just so you could hurt me yourself," Buck replies. Eddie felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He never meant to hurt Buck. He isn't even sure what made them break up.  
"I'm sorry, Buck," Eddie frowns.  
"Let's just get this over with," Buck rolls his eyes.  
"Evan," Eddie uses Buck's real name, making sure to get his attention, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly, I still lo-" his phone rings.  
"I think your girlfriend wants to talk," Buck mumbles. Eddie stares at Buck for a few seconds before answering the phone.  
"I don't want to date you anymore," He says, hanging up the phone and walking over to Buck "I still love you. I never stopped loving you. Buck, I want to be your boyfriend again. I don't care about anyone else," He sighs.  
"Promise?" Buck whispers, his forehead now resting against Eddie's.  
"Dios mío, Buck, yes," Eddie grins. This was the Buck he loves.  
"Then I'm not alone," Buck says before connecting his lips to Eddie's.

***

11th Grade:  
Eddie doesn't care that everyone is staring at him and Buck. They're dancing at Junior prom, not caring what other people think.  
"You're really good at this," Eddie whispers to Buck during a slow dance.  
"I had a good teacher," Buck pulls back to smile at Eddie. Eddie loved that smile.

***

When Eddie is crowned prom king later that night with some random girl becoming queen, Buck isn't jealous at all. He loves Eddie. He trusts Eddie. And he's beyond happy that Eddie gets to be king. But, in his mind, he was always a king.

***

12th Grade:  
Eddie is exhausted, but he's never felt as happy in his life. It's two months after graduation and he and Buck had finally saved enough money to buy a house together. They would have had enough money two weeks after graduation, but Buck surprised him with an engagement ring.  
"I can't believe we're finally moving in together," Buck smiles, walking up behind Eddie and wrapping his arms around the shorter man.  
"I can't believe we'll be planning our wedding in this house," Eddie chuckles, leaning into Buck's grasp.  
"I can. I've been in love with you since 'Bucky'. Part of me knew then that I'd spend the rest of my life with you, and now I get to," Buck says, his smile never leaving his face.  
"And I couldn't be happier about it," Eddie turns around, kissing Buck softly.

***

7 years later:  
Buck couldn't believe Chris was starting kindergarten, it feels like yesterday he and Eddie were adopting the tiny baby. Eddie, on the other hand, knew when they had adopted the boy five years ago that time would seem to speed by. They were both just happy to be with their son on his first day.  
"Hi, I'm Chris," Chris grins at a girl he had walked over to.  
"Esmeralda," The girl smiles back.  
"Hi, Esm-" Chris struggled with the name, "Ez," His smile returns.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is really messy and probably a let down to anyone who read my last story, but it took forever to write and I'm too tired to fix any mistakes. I might fix them at some point.


End file.
